1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intelligent electric product, particularly to a telephone-and-television box that is provided with extensible frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with development of the internet of things, industrial environment and market demand and development have also changed, and integration of home electric appliances has become a development trend of industry and market at present.
A common TV set is one of the electric appliances that are indispensable to each family, and usage rate of the TV set is higher than that of other electric appliances. However, except for being able to broadcast images and sounds and having function of connecting external broadcasting devices, a conventional TV set is unable to make a breakthrough and hence the function of the conventional TV set has no characteristic of diversification, and although conventional home telephones are used extensively, yet the conventional home telephones cannot tally with the tendency of digital integrallization of household electric appliances, thus unable to meet a user's needs.
In view of this situation, the inventor of this invention takes advantage of much experience and knowledge in related fields and draws inspiration from all sides and hence devises this invention.